


Bed, Bath, & Broken Coffee Machines

by gingercanary, lovevalley45



Series: The Zavaverse [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe lesbian disaster, Charlie and Sara spill the beans, F/F, Fluff, Gen, so Ava can stop spilling everything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Zari has the ability to make Ava drop whatever she's holding. It becomes a bit of a problem when Ava drops the coffee maker, so Sara and Charlie tell Zari just exactly what's going on.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Charlie & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Charlie/Sara Lance, Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe
Series: The Zavaverse [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797229
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Bed, Bath, & Broken Coffee Machines

Ava was a bit of a lesbian disaster, Sara and Charlie knew that. Every time Zari entered the room, Ava dropped whatever she was holding and blushed. At first, it was funny. But when Ava dropped the coffee maker at seven in the morning, it was time to spill the beans. Not the green beans, Ava spilled those the evening before. 

“Ava. Ava, why?” Sara leaned against the kitchen counter, staring at the broken pieces that used to be her beloved coffee maker. 

Charlie threw themselves onto the table in a dramatic fashion as Ava blushed and glanced at Zari. “Why were you even holding that?!” Charlie’s words came out slightly muffled since they didn’t bother to lift their face from the table. 

“Oh, I can answer that one.” Zari smiled sweetly as if it wasn’t ungodly to be so cheerful in the morning, without coffee. “John and Nate took it to the library last night. They’re still there, blasting that horrible music and yelling about myths and legends.” 

“Yeah, that.” Ava bent down to pick up the pieces but as soon as Zari looked at her, she dropped them again. 

With a loud groan, Sara banged her head against the kitchen counter. “Just fucking kiss her. But get me a new coffee maker first.” 

Ava turned bright red and left to buy a new coffee maker, as Zari stared at Sara.

“What did you mean when you said ‘just fucking kiss her’?” She crossed her arms.

Charlie made a big scene of getting up from the table, walking over to Zari, and firmly grabbing her by the shoulders. “Just fucking kiss her, Z.” They let go and turned to Sara, who was slowly sliding down the kitchen counter. “C’mon. You can’t sit in the broken pieces, babe.” 

“My coffee.” Sara let Charlie drag her to the table, where they sat down like the queer disasters they were. 

“Wait, hold up.” Zari followed the severely uncaffeinated couple to the table. “Ava likes me back?” 

Sara let out a groan that would make Amaya channelling a gorilla proud. 

Leaning on Sara’s shoulder, Charlie said, “She drops her brain cell and whatever she’s holding when you walk in ‘cause all she wants is to kiss you. Connect the dots, please.” They then managed to tangle their hand in the neckline of Sara’s shirt and spent three minutes attempting to free themselves.

Ignoring the ridiculously clumsy display of affection in front of her, Zari smiled. “Hm, okay. I have to go now.” 

“Are you going to kiss her?” Sara asked.

“Maybe. Where do you keep those teleporter thingies again?” 

Once supplied with a temporal portal, Zari was off.

\--

The Sink, Shower, and Stuff was, thankfully, empty enough that no one questioned why Ava was looking at the coffee makers in her pajamas.

As she looked at an outrageously expensive Keurig, she couldn’t help but think of what a fool she’d made of herself in front of Zari. She knew she should just tell her she had a crush on her, but it was hard when she got so flustered whenever she walked in looking so damn beautiful. 

Ava had picked up the display model to see how easy it would be to cart to the galley when Nate and John tried to steal it again when the telltale sound of a portal pricked her attention.

She looked up to see who it was only to see it was the reason she had to come here in the first place. Fortunately, she managed to keep her grip on the coffee machine as Zari strode down the aisle towards her with confidence.

“Hey, Zari, what’s-” Ava didn’t get to finish her question before she grabbed her face and kissed her. She was so in shock that she barely noticed the coffee machine slipping from her grip.

Just as her brain caught up with her and she leaned into the kiss, Zari pulled away with a wince.

“What?” she asked. She looked down to see the coffee machine that had fallen on her foot… and come apart as it rolled away. Ava had no idea what was more ridiculous - that she’d managed to break another coffee maker that morning or that something with that price tag wouldn’t be just a little more sturdy. “Oh, shit, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Zari pushed the parts away with her foot. “I mean, it hurt, but- I’m fine,” she added with a chuckle.

“Let’s just… forget that I’m going to have to pay for that,” Ava said, still glancing at the mangled appliance as she dropped her hands to her waist. She didn’t want to think about shelling over 200 bucks for a coffee maker that now laid in pieces on the floor, only about the gorgeous woman in her arms.

“So I can get back to…” She pecked her lips quickly. “This?”

“Yes, you can,” she said, kissing her properly.

Well, it was definitely worth the sacrifice of a few coffee makers. 


End file.
